caperthefoxsfaronhideoutfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wasteland Arc
The Wasteland Arc Now normally Caper the Fox's Faron Hideout is for stuff that went on on the internet but this one is different May 2008 caper's dickheaded dad (which he just prefers to him as mike now) got a court order and he bought off the kudge to allow him to forcefully take caper away from his mom who has been taken care of his mom because of her broken foot, caper's dad made the cops think caper was so incompident caper went to lakeland where his dad resides at his dad threatened to keep him from contacting his mom also caper's dad threatened to kill him right after caper's dad accused his mom of stuff caper's dad lost it and begin acting violently towards caper by shoving him on the sofa and caper panicked by trying to exit the trailer but his dad blocked the door to keep him from fleeing the trailer caper's dad then turned his back towards the door then caper punched him in the head which got him good but threatened to put caper in jail if he did that again. other disputes went on during his stay with his dad like caper's dad taking pictures of him to use it against his mom in court to make her look bad caper knew of his schemes and refused to have his picture taken caper digged his nails into his dad's arm which caper's dad responded by saying YOU LOST IT. he quickly goes outside yelling HE'S FUCKING LOST IT. caper's dad didn't give up so easily though he returned inside to try to get his picture taken caper kept moving around and caper's dad said either you let me take your picture or i'll have you put in jail caper said you're violated my rights caper's dad responded NO YOU'RE VIOLATED MY RIGHTS BY NOT LETTING ME TAKE YOUR PICTURE, caper still refused and caper's dad said that did it to go outside to call the cops. so caper however was trying to give himself up to the cops by putting his hands over his head. but his dad couldn't get in contact with them possibly since his dad's wife told him to keep trying so sadly caper's dad got the picture, more disputes went on like in september 2008 caper was trying to keep his dad from taking the phone away to keep him from calling his mom but his dad managed to snatch it away from him then caper scratched him then his dad holded the phone against his throat to choke him they argued and cussed at each other and caper ran off and walked all the way a pretty good mile. then his dad picked him up and brought him back to his trailer caper's mom did a rescue plan to caper out with assistance of former neighbors which she did caper's dad calls the cops on her and she had to bring him back to his dad or be arrested so she had to drive him back, though caper's dad finally decided to let caper stay with his mom possibly just in case the detective that was there didn't side with him caper stayed with his mom for a week in september 2008 then his dad picked him up and bought him back but later october 2008 caper's dad decided to let caper's mom keep caper as long as she gives up the house so she did in favor of reuniting with caper so in october 2008 caper and caper's mom reunited finally away from his dad. and since then he's been back with his mom, despite being abused in georgia one good thing came about the wasteland arc was caper got a new orange cat who is named Ichigo and currently Ichigo has his own facebook , Caper's dad is the main antagonist of the wasteland arc who wanted caper's social security check.